Crisis Core: Same Team
by TigStripe
Summary: Between assignments, it's easy for Zack and Cloud to get distracted by the troubles of being away from home. One-shot. Non-romantic.


Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

The Same Team

The sound of clashing swords rang throughout the hollow training facility

The sound of clashing swords rang throughout the hollow training facility. The battle was fake, but the blades were real; one misstep could end one's career, or worse. Sparks flew through the air as the combatants dragged their blades across one another. Suddenly the two were an entire room's length apart, their eyes piercing the other's soul. It was down to a staring contest.

Two warriors stood staring in the training facility high up inside Shinra Tower, the main headquarters for the leading economic, political, and military powerhouse on Gaia. Both wore black gloves and heavy boots, but their uniforms were different; they were of completely differing ranks within the company. Both bore spikey haircuts, but one was the hue of ravens, the other of the morning sun. Their eyes both shone blue, but the dark-haired man's blue eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness between them with an unnatural glow.

The two of them continued to stand there, staring. Finally, the dark-haired lad chuckled. "C'mon, Cloud, are you going to make a move, or what?" he asked in a light, nimble voice.

The reply came in a much quieter tone, unsupported but still full of life. "You're the one making the moves here, Zack. It's your turn."

"This isn't some turn-based battle, you know," Zack countered, a grin gleaming at his opponent through the dark. "You could act twice in a row if you really wanted to."

"I stand no chance against a member of SOLDIER. You know that." The observation was like a punch to Zack's gut, and the higher-ranked one began to laugh out loud.

"I guess you've given up for now?" he inquired, lowering his blade and standing up straight. "Pity. You were doing really good there, Cloud. Much better than the other day."

Cloud did not reply, nor did his blade lower. Instead, his eyes narrowed and the slight squeaking of rubber-on-metal resounded through the room as the blond leapt his fastest towards Zack. Zack cried out in a single "Ha!" as he raised his blade to parry Cloud's overhead chop. Cloud's feet hit the ground and Zack was already crouched into a large sweep with his left leg, sending the infantryman toppling to the ground.

Zack stood up straight and extended his hand towards his fallen friend. His face bore a grin; not a smug grin, but Zack was honestly thrilled that Cloud had improved so quickly. As a member of Shinra's Army, Cloud had little experience with anything that wasn't an assault rifle. Because of his interest in fighting hand-to-hand, Cloud had asked Zack several weeks back if he might be able to give him some pointers in using a sword. Zack had obliged, happy to help a friend as well as spend some time with someone he had found himself caring for like a brother.

Cloud grasped Zack's outstretched hand and the two of them hoisted the blond to his feet. Both smiling, they wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and exited the room abreast, swords swinging idly at their sides.

Cloud stopped short as soon as someone saw them emerge from the Training facility. Zack looked around and saw another member of SOLDIER staring at them accusingly. People of Cloud's rank were usually forbidden to be on the SOLDIER floor of the Tower. Zack raised a hand to wave at his comrade, who rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hall away from the duo. Zack looked over at Cloud and gave him a confident grin.

"With my help, you'll be in SOLDIER in no time, Cloud!" Zack exclaimed, his mako-infused eyes shining brighter than usual.

Cloud gave Zack a weak smile. He'd always wanted to be in SOLDIER…it was why he'd left his hometown so long ago. He had failed to make it originally, but even he began to feel confident in his chances at a second shot, with Zack's help. It was all he could hope for right now.

"Say, Cloud," Zack said, walking the two of them over to a nearby bench, "have you written home lately?"

Cloud jerked involuntarily at the mentioning of his hometown. There was a reason he hadn't written them. "No, I haven't," the blond admitted.

"No biggie," Zack replied, clapping Cloud on the back. "Gotta have a reason to write home, right? Got a girl or anything?"

Cloud's cheeks blushed momentarily, then he shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I wrote my mom a while back to let her know I was doing well."

"Surely life isn't that boring," Zack replied with a laugh. "I'd write home, but I'm either training or on a mission. Doesn't leave much time to talk about myself, you know?"

Cloud nodded. He really liked hanging around Zack. The SOLDIER had a certain perky personality that was impossible to ignore. His cheerfulness was quite often contagious. The corners of Cloud's mouth twitched as he began to smile. "I guess not. But you're not busy now, right? Why not write home now?"

Zack leaned on his knee and gave Cloud a suspicious look. "And what about you? Why don't you, eh? If I can, you can."

"Like I said," Cloud said, his smile disappearing, "I have no reason to write home."

"What, like becoming best friend with a SOLDIER First Class isn't important or something!" Zack leaned back and crossed his arms, feigning hurt. "I'm crushed, Cloud!"

Cloud gave Zack's shoulder a shove and a quiet laugh. "That's not what I meant."

"You'll find reason to write soon enough, I bet. Just give it time," Zack said with a sigh and a smile. He leaned back against the wall behind him and surveyed the area, as if that would give him something else to say. It didn't. "So I have some big assignment tomorrow. After that's over, wanna go at it again?"

Cloud's eyes fell to the floor. _"After that," he says. As if he already knows he'll be coming home._ "That's the worst part about being in SOLDIER, isn't it?" Cloud asked.

"What is?" Zack asked, still not looking at Cloud.

"The insecurity of coming home alive. You guys have the most intense assignments I've ever heard of, and you all laugh at them like they're cake."

"They are cake," Zack replied idly. "Delicious cake."

"But…"

"Don't go into an assignment with the mentality that it could be your last," Zack said, shifting forward so he could see Cloud again. "Instead, think about what you'll do afterwards, or the day after. Something other than how difficult the mission is. The moment you remember how hard something is, is when it becomes difficult."

"So it's all a game of mind over matter?" Cloud asked. "Is that how you survive all your assignments, Zack?"

Zack leaned back again. "Well, that and I'm freakin' unstoppable. No one can take me down."

Cloud had to laugh. "I bet Sephiroth could."

Zack made a laughing noise in his throat, but it did not escape his lips. "Sephiroth is in his own class. If there were a class higher than First Class within SOLDIER, Sephiroth would be the only one in it. He's almost inhuman."

"I can't argue there," Cloud said with a nod. "He's one to aspire towards."

"I wouldn't say that," Zack replied. "Remember what I just said: he's almost inhuman. His abilities are so far past everyone else that I don't think it's a healthy aspiration to want to be like the Great Sephiroth."

"Jealous?" Cloud asked, leaning back to match Zack.

"Maybe a little. No, a lot. But there's really nothing I can do about it," Zack admitted. "I'm barely a First Class myself. I'm still nowhere near able to challenge someone like Sephiroth."

"Good thing we're on the same team, huh?" Cloud asked.

Zack was quiet for a moment, but his response finally came. "Sure."

Cloud looked at his handset and stood up from the bench. "Well, I go on duty in twenty minutes. I'd better get down to the entrance so I'm not late."

Zack gave Cloud a two-fingered wave with his right hand as the blond walked away. "Take care, Cloud. Don't let anything happen to the building, right?"

Cloud gave Zack the same sign in return, along with a confident smile, which mildly surprised Zack. "Of course. No one's getting in or out of this building without my knowing about it."

As Cloud walked away, Zack could only watch. Something Cloud had said rang through his mind: _Good thing we're on the same team, huh?_

Zack leaned his head back against the wall and his mind began to reel through the happenings of recent days. A red suit. A long sword. White wings.

Zack closed his eyes.

_Sure, Cloud. We're all on the same team._

One-shot from me. Amazing. XD Oh well. I enjoyed writing fanfiction again. Woot!


End file.
